Bam Margera
Brandon Cole "Bam" Margera (born September 28, 1979), is a professional skateboarder, television and radio personality, daredevil and Jackass Crew member. He released a series of videos under the CKY banner and came to prominence after being drafted into MTV's Jackass crew. He has since appeared in MTV's Viva La Bam and Bam's Unholy Union, all 3 ''Jackass'' movies, and Haggard, which he co-wrote and directed. He also starred into Where's The Fuck Is Santa and had cameos in the Dudeson Movie. Personal life Margera was born in West Chester, Pennsylvania to Phil and April Margera. He is also the younger brother of Jess Margera and nephew of Vincent Margera. His grandfather nicknamed him "Bam" at the age of three after his habit of running into walls. He attended East High School and cites friend Chris Raab as his only reason for attending high school, and dropped out after Raab got expelled for smearing feces on a locker. He later received his GED at the insistence of his parents. Margera was previously engaged to Jenn Rivell, a divorced single mother six years his senior. Rivell played a prominent part in several of his projects and the couple appeared to be co-habiting in various episodes of Viva La Bam. However, the relationship ended in 2005 and Margera later become engaged to Missy Rothstein, a childhood friend. In November, 2006, Margera filed for "Protection From Abuse" from Rivell after she allegedly broke into his house. He further alleged that Rivell had exhibited irrational and aggressive behavior towards him on several previous occasions including destroying several computers and vandalizing his house immediately after their initial breakup. The judge dismissed the allegations as "speculative" and "hearsay". Their break-up was attributed to rumors Margera had slept with pop star Jessica Simpson, which Margera initially denied before admitting they had been "intimate". Margera currently resides in "Castle Bam", a large house on Hickory Hill Road 435, West Chester,PA. The house has a gothic theme, a skatepark in the driveway and is situated on 14 acres of land. In January 2007, Margera built a ramp in his backyard, near the old casino seen in Viva La Bam. The ramp itself caused trouble with the township. On may 10 2013, the backyard ramp burned to the ground. Bam started a little bonfire which escalated to a huge fire of his whole ramp. Margera's parents, uncle and friends lived in the house while shooting Viva La Bam. Margera married Melissa Rothstein on February 3, 2007, in downtown Philadelphia, with about 3 50 friends and family in attendance. The couple's honeymoon was in Dubai. After the wedding, Bam was forced to pay $13,000 for damage done to the hotel. Bam is quoted as saying "I was kind of ready for it though. I was like: ‘I’m inviting the Jackass crew. If something doesn’t get broken then that’s not right". Bam and Missy divorced in november 2012 and Bam is currently in a relationship with Nicole Boyd. In an October 24, 2007 interview with the Cleveland Free Times, Margera stated that although he had completed paperwork that would legally change his first name to Bam, he was "still debating" filing it after a conversation with his father. On august 2 Bam announced on youtube that he will be marry his girlfriend Nikki. Bam and Nicole Boyd will get married on the top of a mountain in Iceland. Several bands will play at there wedding like: 30 seconds of mars, Turbonegro, Clutch, the Kooks, Iggy Pop, YellaWolf and Little Wayne. It will happen on bam's birthday, september 23 2013 Career Skateboarding career Bam Margera is currently sponsored by Element skateboards and Electric Visual . He was sponsored by Adio Footwear , Destructo Trucks , Speed Metal Bearings and Fairman’s Skateshop in West Chester PA. Fairman’s was his first sponsor as a pro skateboarder. Although Margera does not compete at the higher levels of skateboarding, his large sponsorship packages assure him of "pro" status. He skateboard now not as much as he wanted to due injuries. TV, film and radio The CKY videos Margera began filming himself and his friends skateboarding and doing stunts and released a compilation of his work as CKY:Landspeed in 1999. CKY2K, CKY3 and CKY4 have also been released. CKY stands for "Camp Kill Yourself", a reference to the film Sleepaway Camp. These early videos feature many of Margera's friends, including Ryan Dunn, Brandon DiCamillo, Rake Yohn, Chris Raab, Brandon Novak and others who form a loose collective known as the CKY Crew. CKY is also the name of a rock band featuring his brother Jess (see CKY (band)), and the history and relationship between the video and band projects is heavily interlinked. Jackass :Main articles: Jackass (TV series), Jackass: The Movie, Jackass: Number Two, Jackass 3 Former Big Brother editor Jeff Tremaine noticed Margera's videos and drafted him into the team which would eventually become MTV's Jackass. Margera and Ryan Dunn became mainstays of the cast while other CKY crew members played supporting roles to various degrees. Margera went on to appear in both Jackass: The Movie and Jackass Number Two. Several skits in the first Jackass movie were CKY style pieces filmed in and around West Chester, but similar scenes in the second movie were removed after the arrest of Margera's uncle Vincent Margera. Viva La Bam : After Jackass, Margera was given his own MTV series entitled "Viva La Bam". The show ran for 5 seasons between 2003-2005 and followed Margera and his crew as they performed various stunts and missions. The show was primarily filmed in West Chester, Pennsylvania but also visited New Orleans, Los Angeles, Brazil, Finland, Mexico, Amsterdam and Transylvania. In addition to the regular series, special episodes have included "Viva La Spring Break" and a "lost" episode included on the Viva La Bands CD. Haggard : Margera co-wrote, directed and starred in Haggard, an independent film based on real events in the life of his friend Ryan Dunn. Dunn played himself as the main character while Margera played "Valo", a character based on himself and elements of HIM singer and friend Ville Valo. Minghags : Margera is currently in post production of Minghags, formally titled Kiss a Good Man's Ass. The film is a loose sequel to Haggard and will feature the "garbage juicer" invention from that film. This film was confirmed on Radio Bam by Tim Glomb. Filming started April 5, 2007. On an episode of Radio Bam, Margera said that they are trying to make the movie PG-13 rated, but with the amount of swearing and a shot of nudity, an 'R' Rating could not be avoided. They had its first viewing of the rough version of the film on August 7, 2007 at Sikes Hall. It is unknown if the movie will be a straight-to-DVD release, or a theatrical release. Radio Bam : Bam began a weekly show called “Radio Bam’. Radio Bam was a Sirius Radio Station that aired on Mondays at 7pm. The first show aired on November 15, 2004. On each episode, Bam Margera and his friends told stories about the past and played some music. On June 20, 2011 there was a special tribute to Ryan Dunn, who died that early Monday morning, airing the best moments with Ryan. Since February 18, 2013, there have been no new episodes of the show, leading tot the belief the show had been cancelled. This was later confirmed by Jess Margera on the official CKY website. Bam's Unholy Union : MTV commissioned Bam's Unholy Union as a follow up of sorts to Viva la Bam. The show follows Margera, his fiancée Melissa Rothstein and their friends in the lead-up to their wedding. Filthy Note Margera owns a music label, Filthy Note Records, and has directed videos for Clutch, Turbonegro, Viking Skull, Vains of Jenna and several for CKY. He also directed four music videos, "Buried Alive By Love", "The Sacrament", "And Love Said No", and "Solitary Man", for the Finnish band HIM. Margera also plays the keyboard in a novelty band called Gnarkill along with Brandon DiCamillo, Jess Margera, Rich Vose and Matt Cole. Other projects Margera has been animated as a character in pro-skateboarder Tony Hawk's video games Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4, Tony Hawk's Underground, Tony Hawk's Underground 2, Tony Hawk's American Wasteland, Tony Hawk's Project 8, and Tony Hawk's Proving Ground. He also voiced a character in Scarface: The World Is Yours. He made cameo appearances in the movies Grind and Destroying America. Margera plans to open a bar and theater in West Chester, Pennsylvania. Margera revealed on Radio Bam that MTV plans to film the process for an eight episode reality show. Recently, Margera has released the official name of the venue, "The Note" or "The Filthy Note". Bam is also in the works of making a new movie called "Where the Fuck Is Santa", in which Bam and the crew go on a trip to Lapland Finland to capture Santa and bring him back to West Chester to party. Bam and his crew will start filming the movie "The Dreamseller" in September. The movie will be based on Margera's close friend Brandon Novak, and his life of being addicted to heroin. Bam will play the part of Novak, and will have to lose weight to play the part. FuckFace Unstoppeble Bam's currently on tour as FuckFace Unstoppable. He's doing the tour with members of CKY and some of his friends like Brandon Novak. FuckFace Unstoppable is a confusing hip-hop project featuring Margera rapping from what's hopefully a not to be taken seriously comedy perspective with dub-step thrown into the mix. Fimography Films * Jackass: The Movie (2002) - Himself * Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) - Dock worker * Grind (2003) - Himself * Haggard: The Movie (2003) - Valo * Jackass: Number Two (2006) - Himself * The Dudesons Movie (2006) - Himself * Jackass 2.5 (2007) - Himself * Bam Margera presents: Where the #$&% is Santa? (2008) - Himself * The fantastic whores 4 (2008) - Himself * Minghags: The Movie (2009) - Lenny * Jackass 3D (2010) - Himself * Jackass 3.5 (2011) - Himself * Jackass 4: Bad Grandpa (2014) - Himself TV Series * Jackass (2000 - 2002, 21 episodes) - Himself * Viva La Bam (2003-2006, 41 episodes) - Himself * Punk'd (2005 - 2012, 2 episodes) - Himself * The Dudesons (2006 - 2009, 2 episodes) - Himself * Bam's Unholy Union (2007, 5 episodes) - Himself * Nitro Circus (2009, 3 episodes) - Himself Other * Landspeed Presents: CKY (1999) - Himself, {Cameraman}, {Editor}, {Writer} * CKY2K (2000) - Himself, {Writer}, {Cameraman}, {Editor} * Bamimation (2008) - Himself * Jackassworld: 24 Hour Takeover (2008) - Himself * Bam's World Domination (2010) - Himself Discography With CKY * Volume 2 - Various skits With Gnarkill * Gnarkill - Keyboard * GnarKill Vs. Uncle Matt And The ShitBirdz - Keyboard ru:Брэндон Коул Марджера Category:Jackass cast Category:People Category:CKY cast Category:Margera Category:Viva La Bam cast Category:Bam's Unholy Union